


The Time Cyrus Goodman Came Out

by Multifandomx



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: It had been about a month since Cyrus and TJ started dating. They hadn’t really told anyone. They rest of the crew just kinda…found out. It’s not that they were hiding it, they weren’t. Well they weren’t hiding it from people at school, but they may have been hiding it from their families.Every time Cyrus got scared and didn’t come out; it scared TJ. Cyrus has four psychologist parents, so if he was worried what they were going to do. What were TJ’s piano teacher mother, and mechanic father going to think?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 75





	The Time Cyrus Goodman Came Out

It had been about a month since Cyrus and TJ started dating. They hadn’t really told anyone. They rest of the crew just kinda…found out. It’s not that they were hiding it, they weren’t. Well they weren’t hiding it from people at school, but they may have been hiding it from their families. Technically, they had both tried to come out on multiple occasions. Every time Cyrus tried to come out, he would lose his confidence and then say something completely irrelevant. 

Every time Cyrus got scared and didn’t come out; it scared TJ. Cyrus has four psychologist parents, so if he was worried what they were going to do. What were TJ’s piano teacher mother, and mechanic father going to think? TJ needed Cyrus to come out before he could, because TJ was pretty sure his parents were not going to take it great.

“Cy, we need to tell them. I feel bad for lying to my family. I just can’t do it…without you.” Cyrus looked down at the table in The Spoon. 

“We, technically, aren’t lying. We are just…omitting the truth.” TJ leaned back in his chair exasperated.

“That’s the same thing Cyrus.” TJ crossed his arms. “You…you know your parents will be ok with it.”

“We don’t know that.” Cyrus looked at his clasped hands on the table.

“ ‘We don’t know-‘ We do know that!” TJ raised his voice causing everyone in the restaurant to look over at them. He leaned in closer on the table. “We do know that.” He whispered and put his head in his hands. Cyrus stayed quiet. “I just…I’ve gotta go.” TJ stood up.

“Wait Teej, can please talk about this?” Cyrus whispered.

“We did. I can’t talk about it anymore. Not right now.” TJ exited the restaurant. Cyrus leaned back in his seat and wiped his hand over his face. 

\--

Cyrus had texted TJ about 15 times by the time he decided to walk home. When Cyrus got home, well his dad’s house, he went up to his room to grab some stuff, because he was at his mom’s this weekend.

He walked back downstairs to tell his dad he was leaving. “Hey Sharon, where is dad?” She looked up from the book she was reading.

She gave him a kind smile, “I think he’s in his office, honey.” He nodded and walked to his dad’s office.

“Hi dad,” his dad looked up from his computer. “I’m going to mom’s now.” 

“Alright bud, see you on Sunday.” He looked back down at his computer. Cyrus stood there for a minute. He turned toward the door.

He felt a surge on confidence and turned back around, “Hey dad,” his dad looked up at him through the top of his glasses. “I’m…I…I love you.” He felt the bubble of confidence pop. 

His dad smiled, “I love you too, son.” He went back to typing. Cyrus turned around and left the house. On the walk to his mom’s he texted TJ again, begging him to answer him. There was no response. 

He got to his mom’s house after a 7-minute walk. “Hi mom, hi Todd,” he yelled into the house as he walked through the door. He walked into the kitchen and found both of his parents. “Hi,” they both looked up from their respective dinner prep task.

“Hi honey,” his mom gave him a smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him. “How was your week?” She walked back to the counter to continue chopping vegetables.

How was his week? It had been alright, until today. Now TJ wasn’t answering him, he was scared of losing him, and he felt like a coward. “It was good.” Todd made an affirmative noise. “I’m gonna go put my stuff in my room.” 

\--

He closed the door to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone and called TJ. “What?” TJ’s voice came through the other end of the phone. He was very clearly annoyed. 

He hesitated for a minute, “Hi…I’m sorry.” Cyrus let out a shaky sigh. “I’m so sorry Teej. I promise…I’m gonna tell them this weekend.”

TJ let out a sad laugh; Cyrus could tell he was either crying or going to cry. “You always say that. It’s the same thing every week Cyrus.” TJ was definitely crying now, “I’m so tired of…of hiding from my parents. I’m so scared. I just…I don’t know anymore.”

Cyrus felt his heart drop, “what…what do you mean?” 

TJ let out another shaky breath, “I just…obviously I don’t want to force you out. But you were the one who brought up coming out in the first place. You said you would do it first, because if mine went bad…I would still have your family.” Cyrus knew he was right. “I’m just…so tired Cy.”

Cyrus could feel tears rolling down his face, “I…I promise.” 

TJ let out a sigh, “…Ok.” He sounded doubtful. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye Teej.” He hung up and stared at his phone. He kept letting down TJ, and not only that. He kept lying to TJ, every weekend he would promise to tell them and then he didn’t. He was going to do it this weekend. He couldn’t lose TJ. He walked downstairs just as his parents were setting the table.

“Just on time bud,” Todd smiled at him. They all sat down at the table and discussed their weeks. Cyrus mainly stayed quiet, which didn’t get over-looked. He saw his parents looking between each other. “So, Cy, why are you so quiet? Are you alright?” Todd made direct eye contact with him.

Cyrus looked down at his plate and began pushing food around. He nodded vigorously, “Yeah I’m--” His voice was shaking, and his mom cut him off.

“Honey.” He looked up to meet her eyes. “Please talk to us.” 

Cyrus put down his fork and nodded. He began to lose his composure and put his face in his hands. He could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. “I…” His mom shifted to a closer seat and put her hand on his back. “I’m scared.” He met his mother’s eyes.

“Why honey? You don’t need to be scared to tell us anything.” She began rubbing his back.

He put his face in his hands but nodded. “I…I’m…” He lifted his head and looked between his mom and Todd. “I’m gay.” Cyrus’s voice cracked. He buried his head back in his hands. “TJ is my boyfriend.” 

His mom was still rubbing his back. “Cyrus, look at me.” He looked up at his mom’s, kind looking, eyes and noticed Todd had also moved closer. “Baby,” she grabbed his chin. “It’s ok.” He finally let his tears run. 

“It is?” He was sniffling.

Todd also put his hand on his back. He turned to meet Todd’s eyes, “of course it is Cyrus. We love you so much.” His mom nodded.

“Dad…dad and Sharon…they don’t know.” He turned to his mom. “I’m scared to tell them.” She gave him a questioning look, “I’m not the son…I can’t be the son he imagined.” 

His mom stood up, “come here baby,” Cyrus stood up. She pulled him in a hug, “they love you no matter what.” She pulled away and looked in his eyes. “And if they don’t, we will love you even fiercer.” Cyrus nodded and buried his head into his mom’s shoulder. He felt Todd come up behind him and hug him too. 

“We love you so much Cyrus.” Todd whispered in his ear. Cyrus let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

\--

After dinner they all watched a movie together, and then Cyrus went up to his room. He texted TJ.

Cyrus: I told mom and Todd.

Teej: How did it go?

Cyrus: Can I call you?

Teej: Absolutely.

“Hi.” Cyrus smiled into the phone.

“Hi Cy. How did it go?” TJ sounded apprehensive. 

Cyrus let out a small laugh, “it went great. I told them about us too.” He heard TJ intake a sharp breath. “They said that everything was ok, and they would love me no matter what.”

“That…that’s fantastic Cy. I’m so proud of you.” TJ sounded happy.

“I’m…I’m gonna tell dad and Sharon on Sunday.” Cyrus was trying to make everything right with TJ.

“You…if you don’t want to, you don’t need to. I know even telling one set of parents was hard for you.” Cyrus smiled at the worry in TJ’s voice. 

“I promised you I would tell them. I don’t want to be scared anymore.” TJ sniffled through the phone.

“I am so proud of you Cy. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” TJ voice was breaking. 

“Of course I do. I’m sure my mom is dying to meet you as my boyfriend too anyway.” He laughed loudly.

“Ok, I…I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Cy.” TJ laughed back with him.

“I can’t wait. Bye Teej.” Cyrus hung up and flopped back on his bed with a smile. 

\--

The rest of the weekend went by way too quickly. Soon it was Sunday afternoon and he had to walk back to his dad’s house. “Bye honey,” his mom hugged him. “I’ll see you Wednesday.” She pulled back from him, “and Cyrus, I am still so proud of you.” She hugged him again. 

After saying goodbye to his mom and Todd he began his walk back. He walked slower this time. Trying to put off the inevitable. He took a deep breath before opening his front door. “Guys, I’m home!” He yelled into the house. He walked into their den. 

“Hey Cyrus, good weekend?” His dad asked as he entered the room. Cyrus nodded as he sat down in a chair across from his parents. 

He started wringing his hands, “can I talk to you guys?” Both of his parents got concerned looks on their faces. “It’s nothing like…life threatening or anything.” They nodded. “It’s umm…not like serious or anything.” His parents held eye contact with him. “It’s just that…I umm…I told mom and Todd this weekend, so I thought I should tell you guys too.” He could feel himself rambling, but still neither of them interrupted. “So basically, I’m…gay” he whispered the last word.

His parents’ mouths dropped slightly. “Oh, ok. That’s fine.” Sharon gave him the kind smile she always did. He smiled back at her and looked to his dad. He was looking at the ground.

“There’s something else…” They both looked at him again. He didn’t know whether this was the right choice or not, considering his dad hadn’t expressed a general opinion yet, but it was now or never. “TJ and I are dating…We have been for like a month.” Sharon still had the same smile on her face. His dad looked back at the floor. 

“Cyrus, can we talk alone, me and you?” His dad finally looked up at him. He nodded and followed his dad out of the room and into his office. His dad closed the door and sat in his desk chair. Cyrus sat in the chair across and waited for his dad to speak. “So, you…you’re gay?” Cyrus nodded. “Right, right. I guess…I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Cyrus looked down at his own hands. “I’m sorry if you’re disappointed. I’m your only kid, and I’m gay…go figure, right?” he let out a weak laugh; his dad stayed silent for quite a bit.

He furrowed his brow like he was looking for the words he wanted to say. He cleared his throat and looked up at Cyrus, “I’m supposed to say something like ‘it’s ok and everyone who really cares about you will love you’ because that is what I would tell my patients.” He let out a sigh, “but you’re not my patient…you’re my son, so this should be easier to say. I shouldn’t have to think about it. I know I should just…be ok with it.”

Cyrus felt his eyes filling with tears, he really didn’t see it going this way. “I’m sorry dad. I just…I just can’t hide anymore.” The tears ran down his cheeks. 

His dad groaned, “No, Cyrus. You don’t…please don’t cry. I do still love you; I promise. I just…you were right you’re my only child, so I guess…I’m a little disappointed we won’t be able to talk about girls, and that you won’t give me biological grandkids.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “But that is the toxic masculinity that has been ingrained in me speaking.”

He stood up; Cyrus stood up as well. His dad walked around the desk to were Cyrus was. “I’m sorry I’m not the son or even the kid you wanted…I wish I was, but…I’m just not.” He looked at the floor.

His dad pulled him into a hug, “No, don’t say that.” He pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Cyrus Goodman, you are perfect the way you came into this world. I absolutely want you. I always have and will never not want you.” He tilted Cyrus’s face up to make him actually look him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry that I reacted this way. I just didn’t want to lie to you about how I felt about it. I will always love you and whoever you end up loving. I will get used to it. It’s just going to take time.” Cyrus nodded. “That doesn’t mean you have to wait for me to get used to it to act like yourself, ok? If you invite TJ over and you want to hold his hand, do it. I have to get used to it, and you pretending to be something you’re not, isn’t helping anyone.” He pulled Cyrus into another hug. 

Cyrus hugged his dad back with everything he had. He had been so worried that his dad was going to yell at him, or not love him anymore, or even kick him out. He cried into his dad’s shoulder, and he began rubbing Cyrus’s back. “I love you, dad.”

His dad held him tighter, “I love you so much, Cyrus. Never forget that. I’m so sorry you were scared.” He and his dad stood there in each other’s arms for what felt like forever. They were pulled apart when Sharon opened the door to tell them that dinner what ready.

\--

That night he called TJ to tell him how his dad took it, because it was honestly a confusing situation. “Hey Teej, I told them. Dad and Sharon. They’re both ok with it, but my dad—” 

“I told my parents tonight too…” There was a long pause. “They um…they said they needed to talk about it. I um…I don’t know what that means.” TJ had obviously already been crying. 

“Oh, Teej. I’m so sorry. I’m…I’m sure they will be fine with it.” Cyrus tried to reassure his boyfriend. 

“But what if they aren’t? What if they send me away or something? What if—oh wait they are knocking on my door. I gotta go.” TJ hung up the phone.

Cyrus was now very stressed out, but he couldn’t do anything except wait. TJ’s family was Catholic, but he didn’t think they were that strict about it. Not strict enough to send him away, right?

\--

An hour later TJ finally called him back. “Hey Teej, that was the longest hour of my life.”

TJ laughed, “yeah me too. They um…they’re cool with it. Apparently, they had this whole ‘birds and the bees’ speech planned out, so they had to go rework that whole thing.” Cyrus burst out laughing. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny. Try having either your dad or Todd try to explain to you what…um…two men would do in the bedroom, and how to prevent…infection. I’m gonna throw up just thinking about it again.”

Cyrus began laughing so hard that he started crying. “TJ I can’t breathe. That is by far one of the funniest things to happen ever.” He could almost hear TJ roll his eyes. Cyrus’s laughing began to subside, “I’m sorry. That does sound super…awkward. But at least they are being supportive. My dad said he has to ‘get used to it’ but that he’s ok with it.”

“What does that even mean? Doesn’t he like council all types of people?” TJ sounded slightly angry.

“Yeah…he said if I was one of his patients, he would give some speech about how people who don’t accept you don’t love you, but because I’m his son it’s going to take time.” TJ stayed silent. “But he said that if I want to invite you over and hold your hand and stuff I can, because it’ll help him get used to it.”

TJ laughed, “well I’m glad that’s over. Now everyone who is important knows. I’ll see you at school tomorrow Cy.”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight Teej.” He hung up the phone and sat on his bed. He had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy. All of his parents still loved him. TJ’s parents still loved him. Everything was working out perfectly, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
